Supposed Similarities
by Just A Starving Writer
Summary: They both know better than to assume their companionship is based solely on replacing those they miss. InuyashaRin. Oneshot.


**Supposed Similarities**  
_astarvingwriter_

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies  
Author's Plea:**_ Written for Forthrightly for the iyflashfic community on LJ.

* * *

He did not have a mind troubled by similarities. He knew such things existed and knew he was perhaps haunted by them more than most. 

Even so, when the monk and slayer looked at him with that particular expression that said so much and so little, Inuyasha could think of no reason for it to be directed as such. He was doing nothing wrong.

Kagome was gone, on the other side of the well and not coming back. Kikyou was gone, on the other side of Hell and not coming back. Rin was still on the same plane of existence as him therefore any similarities that did or did not exist between the youth and the two mikos didn't matter because Rin was here and they weren't.

It was a bit of simplicity that didn't seem nearly as obvious to the others. Even Sesshoumaru, in his random and unexpected visits, seemed to be under the mistaken impression that the only reason for the bond between brother and ward was due to similarities to Kagome and Kikyou. The bastard had even gone so far as to make a rather pointed statement regarding Inuyasha's ability to see which could easily be considered a shouted reprimand in Sesshoumaru-language.

He didn't worry about it. After all, he'd picked up one interesting tidbit of information during his very last visit across the well about his older brother's future relationship with a certain future miko, so the bastard had no room to talk about similarities.

Still… It was almost as if they thought him blind. He knew all three girls were similar in appearance; it was rather hard to miss. He _knew_ all three girls were similar in manner as well, all three well known for their kindness and spirit. But he also _knew_ that Rin was Rin and not Kagome or Kikyou. Rin was different, even if he wasn't one to explain those differences like the monk could. He couldn't necessarily put the differences he sensed into words that the others would understand or accept, but he _knew_.

"Inuyasha-san?"

She'd tried addressing him as 'Inuyasha-sama', but neither had felt comfortable with the title. After all, he didn't want to be her leader, and she wasn't a lost girl.

"Yeah?"

The girl was splashing her feet in the river while he watched from a comfortable tree branch. At first he'd told everyone, including himself, that he kept watch over her to spare himself the trouble of Sesshoumaru's presence. Now he could admit, to himself at least, that he simply wanted to keep watch. It made him feel better knowing she was safe.

"Jaken-sama says that you don't see me."

She said it with such a blank, innocent expression that he was almost fooled into thinking it wasn't as serious an accusation as it sounded.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Jaken-sama says you only see Kagome-sama and Kikyou-sama when you look at me. Only he didn't say it nicely."

He could see that gleam behind her eyes all too well despite her guileless expression. He couldn't remember being this intuitive during his time with Kagome though he was increasingly considering that perhaps his time with Kagome was only practice for his time with Rin.

"Yeah, well, the bastard doesn't know what he's talking about."

He tried to be as gruff as possible to throw off any speculation that perhaps he cared too much about the girl. She was only now approaching the age Kagome had been when she first arrived. She was still too young, and he thought maybe he was too.

"You do see me?"

Her smile was entirely worth the trouble. There was that difference again -- Kagome had never smiled like that. She had smiled, but never quite with her entire being like Rin could. Kikyou had never smiled much at all.

"Of course I see you. You're damned hard to miss."

And it was entirely true. Her bright kimono and happiness were not standard for the times. Even Kagome had found her perceptions and attitude slowly altered to fit the seriousness of the era. When desolation and death awaited one and all even after Naraku's defeat, Rin stood above everything, accepting her lot in life with much more grace than anyone he'd ever known. If what he'd been told about her past was true, the girl had every reason to be fatalistic and dour. That she wasn't spoke wonders about just how strange she was.

Her response was a perfect example. She simply smiled and returned to splashing her feet in the river, not requiring or even expecting him to continue or explain.

He supposed it was another one of those differences. Kikyou and Kagome had both, in their own ways, expected more of him than he'd ever been able to provide. Kikyou had wanted him to give her a normal life. Kagome had wanted his unconditional love. Neither was in his power to provide, despite his best efforts. He'd disappointed both of them so very many times and yet he never seemed able to disappoint Rin.

It was refreshing to be in the presence of someone who thought so much of him and yet made no demands.

"Rin sees Inuyasha-san, too."

The statement was faint, said in a volume no louder than a whisper. She didn't stop her play, but he could see her cheeks were red. At face value, it wasn't much anything to be embarrassed about, but he knew better. He knew she wasn't using him as a substitute for the oft-absent Sesshoumaru. He knew she could see the differences too.

They both _knew_.

He was quiet a moment as he decided exactly what he thought of what they knew. Then, without a word, he leaped from his branch and padded silently to the river bank next to her. He wasn't much for water so he didn't bother joining in her fun, but he kept her company nonetheless.

They were both still young, but he felt like maybe they were wiser than the others. After all, where everyone else saw them as replacements, Inuyasha and Rin knew better. There were similarities, yes. But it was in the differences that they recognized each other as individuals and could see nothing else.

* * *


End file.
